villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adolf Hitler (The Simpsons)
Adolf Hitler (April 20, 1889 – 1945) was a Military commander, Chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945, and the leader of the Nazi Party. He is often referenced, and occasionally appears, usually in flashback. He appeared mainly in flashbacks, also mentioned a lot on the Simpsons and he was shown in a Itchy and Scratchy cartoon once. History Adolf Hitler is seen in the flashback tracking Bobo's life after Charles Montgomery Burns abandons him. Adolf takes the bear as his own, however when trapped in his bunker at Berlin he blames the bear. Somehow Bobo escapes this bunker. Bart calls Argentina, coicidently calling a very elderly Adolf Hitler. He attempts to answer the phone, but does not reach it in time. References *In "Simpson and Delilah," Homer is watching a game show where one of the questions is "The capital of North Dakota was named for what German ruler?" Homer incorrectly guesses "Hitler" instead of "Bismarck," and Marge sarcastically responds "Hitler, North Dakota?" *In "Rosebud" in a flashback to 1927 Charles Lindbergh throws Mr. Burns' teddy bear Bobo into a crowd where it is grabbed by Hitler. In 1945 when Hitler loses the Second World War he blames it on the bear and throws it away. *In "Duffless" while Barney congratulates a worker who has to check which Duff bottles are not fit for consumption, several disturbing bottles pass by during their chat, including one with the head of Hitler. *In the episode "Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie" a cartoon from the 1940s is shown where Itchy and Scratchy beat, kick and decapitate him. Then Itchy chops off Scratchy's head and Franklin D. Roosevelt appears, kicking both Hitler and Scratchy in the butt. *In "Homer vs. Patty and Selma" Homer takes the blame for smoking while it was actually Patty and Selma's cigarettes. Patty and Selma's superior shows her anger to Homer by calling him "worse than Hitler." *In "Marge Be Not Proud", one of the video games seen on display in Springfield's Try-N-Save is entitled "Save Hitler's Brain". *In "Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish" Abraham Simpson remembers he was close to assassinating Hitler, but failed because of Mr. Burns hitting the barrel with a tennis ball/racquet while he aimed. *In "The Regina Monologues" Moe guesses that Hitler was the famous person depicted on the $1000 bill. *In "Bart Carny" Hitler's car is destroyed by Bart during a carnival. Nelson Muntz punches Bart and asks him: "That was Hitler's car. What did he ever do to you?" *Hitler is also referenced in "New Kids on the Blecch". *In "Make Room for Lisa", when Homer wakes up and thinks he's traveled back in time to 1939 he says "1939! Oh, my God, I've gone back in time! I've got to warn everybody about Hitler - and get to the ice cream store!". *In “Little Girl in the Big Ten”, Homer thought that Lisa dreamt about Hitler while she was unconscious. *Hitler also appears in the short Nazis on Tap, where Homer and Bart stop him from doing wrong. *In “Holidays of Future Passed”, when Homer asks Lisa what the matter is, she says, "My daughter thinks I'm a ruthless tyrant, like Hitler or Prince Harry!" Trivia *Matt Groening is not very fond of Hitler jokes in The Simpsons, but occasionally he lets a few good ones pass. Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Nazis Category:Mass Murderer Category:Male Villains Category:Dictator Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Deceased Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Leader Category:Military Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cowards Category:Mature Category:Jerks Category:Parody Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Old Villains Category:Oppression Category:Flashback villains Category:War Criminals Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Fascists